Continuing Jonnor
by emilycammarata
Summary: Series of oneshots that either further explain Jonnor scenes or my prediction of what happens when the scenes end. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 3x04**

 **This takes placing during and as the LGBTQ Prom ends.**

 **This is from Jude's POV.**

* * *

"Hi I'm Jude, and I'm gay." I say to my boyfriend as I shake his hand, like we're first introducing ourselves…or rather how everyone else introduced themselves at the beginning of the dance.

Connor gives me a confused look and says, "You know, I don't think I can do this anymore." My heart immediately sinks, remembering how much I've confused him over the last couple of weeks. However I stay calm and continue with what I was going to say.

"I know," I pause. "And you won't have to, promise. Because I'm super gay, for you." I immediately blush and try to hide it with a smirk, but Connor saw it too. He laughs and looks back up to me in this innocent way that makes me hold my breath.

"Do you wanna dance?" Connor asks looking right into my eyes. Without missing a beat I agree saying, "I'd love to."

Then after looking at each other for a couple of seconds, I feel him take my hand and lead us to the dance floor. We laugh a little though because he has to grip my hand to not stumble from his leg that he just got the cast taken off for.

Once we got to an open spot on the dance floor we both stick out our arms at the same time, unsure of exactly what to do. We laugh again, but quickly end up figuring out what to do.

We dance for what seems like an eternity, just looking into each other's eyes, not saying a word. From the corner of my eye I see that Callie and Cole started dancing right next to us. I catch Callie's eye over Connor's shoulder and she gives me an approving look. Right then and there everything just felt…right. I rested my head on Connor's shoulder and he pulls me closer, and again we stayed like that for what felt like forever.

Eventually the night ended and Cole dropped Callie, Connor and I back at the house. Connor had to get his stuff from inside before going home anyway. But before we went inside, he grabbed my hand and we sat on the swinging bench on the porch.

"I'm really sorry that I let that Jonah guy get to my head tonight Jude, it's just that I thought since you couldn't say you're gay you had doubts…" I cut him off.

"Stop…stop. Look, I told you that I don't agree with labels because people shouldn't have to define themselves by anything, but something changed my mind."

"What?" he was curious.

"When I went outside after you said you were going to stay, Cole found me and we talked. He told me about why labels for him mattered and how it doesn't always have to be so negative. The one thing he said to me that really stuck out was how using labels sometimes makes people feel…not so alone. That made me think of how I was making you feel…alone. Also with your dad, and how he's not supporting you while I have a huge family who will accept me no matter what. And I'm sitting here not defining myself as something you're risking your relationship with your father being."

"Jude, don't say that. I'm fine with you not calling yourself anything, and I'm gay regardless of however my dad views me. I'd rather be who I am then hiding in fear of not being what everyone else wants me to be." Connor says with his signature honest/concerned look.

"Thank you, really for being patient with me. But I think I'm ready, you know? I don't wanna hide in school or anywhere really. I was so afraid of being made fun of, but more importantly you being made fun of. I've been used to being made fun of for a lot of different things, but the last thing I wanted was for you to be bullied for something involving me." I said looking a little embarrassed for letting all of that out.

"Hey, look at me." Connor said while cupping my face. "People can say whatever they want to, they can look at us, talk about us, but nothing's going to change the way I feel about you. Not one person is going to make me even question being with you." And with that he took my hand and my face turned bright red.

"So much for being the wise one…" I mumbled giving a fake sad look. He laughed and we both leaned in and hugged. I pulled him closer and I felt his head rest on my shoulder this time.

Stef banged on the window and said when opening it, "Kids I don't have all day! I gotta drive Connor home before sun rises!"

We giggle a little under our breath and get up hand in hand, and walk into the house.

* * *

 **A/N: Please like, review, and suggest what I should do next! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **2x20**

 **Just filling in the blanks that we didn't see!**

 **This is from a general view.**

* * *

Connor wasn't even listening to his dad's conversation with the doctor.

How could he let this happen? This has gone too far. He wanted to see Jude, now. He's let this go on too long, now it's causing him more than mental pain.

Connor snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the doctor leave his portion of the room. Not a beat goes by and Adam sternly asks through his teeth, "The hell were you thinking sneaking out like that?" Connor tries to answer but he continues, "What kind of idiot breaks into somebody's house in the middle of the night?!" With every question Connor becomes more and more fed up. "Is this about that girl? That girl Daria? Is that why you did this? Is that why you snuck out?" Adam questions again. Connor shakes his head and wines out, "No!" Adam immediately snaps back, "It's not? It's not why you…"

Connor couldn't take it anymore; he already upset his dad enough. He just couldn't hide the truth any longer. Without thinking Connor cut off his dad by saying, "It's not okay? I snuck out so I can see Jude alright!"

There was a pause which probably lasted a minute, but to Connor felt was for ages. He just admitted not only his true feelings to his father, but also himself.

Connor was on the verge of tears when Adam hesitantly asked, "What does that mean?"

There was no point anymore to Connor. He trembled and stuttered as he spoke, "Dad…I'm gay. I've liked Jude…for awhile now and I knew the only way that'd you let me see him is if you thought I was in a straight relationship… Daria really liked me and I just went with it. But I don't want to anymore! The only person I want to see right now is Jude! Dad…please don't be mad at me I really need you to accept me."

Connor was now drowning in tears; he couldn't even look at his dad in the eye...he knew this wasn't gonna end well.

Adam stood there for a minute or two, actually thinking about this. Then abruptly he shook his head and stormed out of the room.

"Dad wait!" Connor pleaded; he was left in the hospital bed just to cry in confusion and fear.

* * *

The whole car ride home from the hospital Jude just sat in the back of the car, in silence.

It was almost as if he was still feeling the aftershock of the gun shock; everything was moving slowly and what everyone was saying to him seemed faint, almost nothing.

Why? Why would Connor throw him under the bus? Why couldn't they have just hung out instead of sneaking around with Daria and Taylor? Why did Connor still have to be with Daria? Why couldn't Connor just be with him?

The list of questions kept multiplying the more and more Jude thought about it.

When he got home he ran right to his room and locked himself in there. He expected himself to breakdown, but instead he just sat on his bead in disbelief that any of this was actually going on.

He heard a knock on his door and Lena's voice followed, "Bub, you okay? We don't have to talk about anything right now; I just want to make sure you're alright."

"Yeah…don't worry about it." Was all Jude was able to get out.

"Alright, I can bring breakfast here for you if you want." Lena said.

"No…really. I'm good." Jude muttered, falling back into his bed.

* * *

Jude couldn't finish his homework.

All he was waiting for was any indication that Taylor got in touch with Connor.

He had his messages app open, ready for any message.

" _Hi"~_ He received from none other then Taylor.

Jude was taken back, mostly because it was so brief.

He types back, " _How is he?"_

Immediately, 2 messages come right after one another.

 _"Im fine"_

 _"Its me"_

Jude types back with a confused face, " _Connor?"_

 _"Yup"_ Connor replies. " _Taylor gave me hr phone_ "

Jude keeps re-reading the messages; he wasn't expecting this at all. He needed to say what he wanted to say and fast. Who knows when he'll hear from him again.

" _Hows yr foot?"_

 _"hurts like a bitch"_

Jude did really want to know if he was okay, but now he knew he had to ask the question that's been circling his mind.

He types rather quickly, " _Y did you tell your dad it was my idea to sneak out?"_

Back in Connor's hospital room, Conner was looking at Taylor from his bed confused. Is that what his dad told Jude and his parents? Is this what Jude was told I said?

" _What? I didnt"_ Connor replied.

Jude was confused again, trying to put the pieces together. So Adam made this all up?

 _"Really? R U okay?"_ Jude was now just concerned for him, he just wanted everything to make sense.

Jude started at the 3 dots repeatedly flashing on his phone for some time, before Connor finally wrote back to him.

" _I told my dad Im gay"_

Both boys in their separate places held their breath for a second.

Jude looked up, in pure shock. He just sat there for the longest time. He read the message numerous amounts of times just to make sure it was legitimate.

And then Jude finally exhaled. It was more than just his breath. He felt like a huge weight was lifted from him, from everything.

He forgot Connor was there until he typed, _"Ya there?"_

" _Yeah, sorry"_

The two boys talked on the phone for a pretty long time, since Adam and Taylor's dad were outside talking. Eventually Connor had to go and he said,

" _Jude Taylors leaving so I gtg"_

 _"I need you Jude I really do"_

That was all it took for Jude to know what to do next.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT TO THIS STORY IN SUCH A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME!** (sorry had to scream that.) But really it means so much to me that people would be so quick to give such positive feedback to a new writer :)

So this was a tad longer than my first chapter but i just kept writing! Originally I was just going to keep it to when Connor comes out to Adam, but then I realized the way I wanted it to go would have literally been nothing.

Suggestions on the next chapter? Review, like, and follow please!

 **and... if you live in America like I do I wish you all a Happy Fourth of July! *cue patriotic music***


End file.
